elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Maggie (San Andreas)
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Maggie lebt in der ARK 2000 der Organisation Performing Animal Welfare Society (PAWS) in Kalifornien (USA). Maggie wurde etwa 1980 in Simbabwe wild geboren. Es wird berichtet, ihre Familie sei einer Culling-Aktion zum Opfer gefallen, so dass für sie eine neue Unterkunft gesucht wurdeMore about Maggie, auf www.cbc.ca. So kam sie über einen Tierhändler 19822011 Edition North American Region Studbook for the African Elephant, auf www.elephanttag.org, S. 22 oder 1983Alaska's only elephant heads to California this week, auf seattletimes.com als Jungtier in den Alaska Zoo in Anchorage. Dort lebte ebenfalls seit jungen Jahren die herangewachsene Asiatische Elefantin Annabelle. Das Zusammenleben der beiden Kühe gestaltete sich schwierig, da Maggie als "aggressiv" beschrieben wurde. Nach Annabelles Tod im Jahr 1997 soll Maggie ruhiger geworden seinMore about Maggie, auf www.cbc.ca. Nach Annabelles Tod war Maggie der einzige Elefant in Alaska. Im Winter konnte sie nur im aus Beton errichteten Elefantenhaus gehalten werden. Wegen ihrer Einzelhaltung und der Haltung im kalten Klima der Nordregion Amerikas gab es etliche Kritik am Alaska Zoo. Um ihr Bewegung zu verschaffen, wurde im September 2005 für 150.000 $ ein Elefantenlaufband angeschafft, das sie nie nutzte, da sie sich trotz Lockmitteln weigerte, es zu betreten. 2007 brach sie in ihrem Stall schließlich zweimal zusammen und musste mit Hilfe der Feuerwehr auf die Beine gebracht werden. Nachdem bereits zuvor eine Mehrheit von Elefantenspezialisten dazu geraten hatte, Maggie von Anchorage fortzubringen, um sie in einem wärmeren Klima zu halten, wurde dann doch 2007 entschieden, sie nach Kalifornien an die Performing Animal Welfare Society abzugeben, wo sie in einer großen Anlage mit anderen Afrikanischen Kühen leben konnte. Im November 2007 wurde sie von der Luftwaffe vom Stützpunkt Elmendorf in Anchorage mit einem C17-Frachtflugzeug nach Kalifornien gebracht. Der Flug wurde dem Moderator und engagierten Tierschützer Bob Barker finanziert. Ohne Probleme traf Maggie auf der ARK 2000 in San Andreas ein, wo sie allmählich mit drei anderen Afrikanerinnen zusammengeführt wurde. Erst nach einigen Monaten betrat sie mit den anderen Elefantenkühen die weitläufige Anlage. Von der Leitkuh 71 wurde sie akzeptiert und fand dort ein Leben in der Gruppe mit der Möglichkeit, umherzuziehen. Laut Angabe des Zoodirektors in Anchorage lebt sie nun "im Elefantenhimmel"A year later, Maggie's in 'elephant heaven', auf www.adn.com. Weblinks *More about Maggie, Kurzabriss von Maggies Leben auf www.cbc.ca. *MAGGIE, Porträt mit Foto und Links auf Videos auf www.pawsweb.org. *Elephants in zoos part 2, Video zu Maggie als Teil einer Dokumentation über Elefanten in Kanada und Alaska auf www.youtube.com. *Treadmill arrives for Alaska's elephant, Artikel über die Ankunft der "Tretmühle" für Maggie auf usatoday30.usatoday.com. *Photo in the News: Elephant Shuns Jumbo Treadmill, Bericht vom Laufband für Maggie auf news.nationalgeographic.com. *Out of Alaska: Zoo Seeks a Move South for Elephant, Artikel zum Angebot von PAWS zur Übernahme von Maggie auf www.nytimes.com. *Alaska's only elephant heads to California this week, Bericht zum Abschied von Maggie aus Anchorage auf seattletimes.com. *A year later, Maggie's in 'elephant heaven', Zwischenbilanz zum Leben Maggies in Kalifornien auf www.adn.com. *Maggie's Story, Schilderung von Maggies Leben auf www.savelucy.ca (vgl. Lucy). *Maggie’s Unique Birthday Celebration, Mitteilung der PAWS zu Maggies erster "Geburtstagsfeier" in San Andreas auf www.pawsweb.org. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Simbabwe Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:Alaska Kategorie:Kalifornien Kategorie:Alaska Zoo Kategorie:ARK 2000